Major Grant
Major Grant is an antagonistic character in Die Hard 2. He appears as the commander of the Special Forces unit Blue Light and has a history with Colonel Stuart, having trained him and served with him years previously. His unit are brought into Dulles International Airport to try and stop Stuart from endangering more lives and stop him from rescuing General Ramon Esperanza. However, he and his men are actually involved in the plot. Grant is portrayed by John Amos. History Grant and his team were called in by the Dulles International Airport to help regain control from the terrorists. Grant tells John McClane to let them handle the situation and sets up a command center in the airport police station. Grant heads for the pilot's briefing room to hear about the 747 plane that Stuart is asking for. After McClane's failed attempt to capture Esperanza, Grant gets frustrated and angry at McClane's heroics. After Telford, the soldier who was the late-minute replacement, announced the Pentagon situation room is calling, Grant left to take the call. When Dulles chief engineer Leslie Barnes called Lorenzo that the terrorists' operation is at Hidey Lake Community Church near the airport, Grant and his men headed for the church. In the truck, Grant tells his men to load up and they loaded their magazines with blanks (without Telford's knowledge). As the team arrived, McClane met up with Grant after he killed Baker. The Special Forces commander sees McClane stumping over and asked if he needed a medic, to which McClane silently declines. When Lorenzo berates McClane for his actions, Grant tells one of his men to get Lorenzo out of McClane's face. After that, he tells one of his top men to close up the area. McClane and Grant seemed to have made amends for each other. Then his men, along with Stuart's men staged a firefight with blanks. After McClane went after Stuart and his men at the back of the church, Grant and his men went inside the church. Grant held Barnes back that they booby-trapped the airport equipment with C4. Grant clears out the church and tells Lorenzo to seal it off. As Stuart tells Trudeau to have a ground crew to confirm the condition of the 747 plane, that is placed in hanger 11, Grant contacts Stuart, pretending to be his enemy. After he silently tells Stuart that he and his men will meet him in the plane, Grant tells Lorenzo to seal off every exit in the airport as he and his men left in the truck. After some soldiers crack a military joke to Telford, wondering what he was doing while they we're in Grenada, Grant recalls the memories of it. Telford admits that he wished he was with them and Grant says the same thing and that he "wouldn't have to do this." With that, Grant lets out his knife and slits Telford's throat, killing him. After that, he calls Stuart on the encoded radio that he and his men were on schedule and in position. He and his men met up with Stuart and Esperanza at hanger. Grant praises Stuart for his work and congratulates Esperanza on his escape. After that he and all of his comrades went aboard the plane. Death Before the terrorists' escape plane can take off, McClane boards the jet's left wing after jumping out of a news helicopter. He jams the ailerons with his parka jacket, preventing the plane from taking off. Grant then steps out onto the wing and he and McClane fight. McClane defeats Grant by kicking him over the edge of the wing and in front of the engine. Grant is sucked into the turbine and shredded into bloody pulp. Category:Movie Deaths Category:Villains Category:Killers Category:Die Hard (franchise) Category:Die Hard 2 Category:Died In Battle Category:Violent Deaths Category:Torn Apart Category:Exotic Death Category:Action Movie Deaths